First Miracles
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: The Generation of Miracles all have their own type of girl. Even Kagami has! Now why do you think they like those types? It's because they've already met someone like that and they can't find anybody else. GoM ( Kagami) X OC. Read and Review !
1. Taiga Kagami 01

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Another Kuroko no Basuke fic!

I'm so sorry though for not continuing the others but THIS IDEA GAVE ME THE ME FEELS!

((I dunno what is going on my mind, but that's me! ))

Anyways, this is a Kiseki + Kagami + OCs fic. So bear with all the sudden appearances and whatnot.

Please do like, comment and share!

**~Signing Out**  
** Reimei-Jennoir**  
** (MA_oH)**

* * *

**Taiga Kagami 01**

**. **

**. **

**What's your type of girl?**

**Kagami: Eh...!? A-an elegant woma... person, I guess.**

**(From Kuroko no Basuke Characters' Bible) **

.

.

Taiga Kagami hated the warm weathers of America. But despite that, he still bears with it and plays basketball under such conditions. Himuro is teaching him well, and everything just seeps into him naturally.

Unfortunately, school is a different thing. Everything was in ENGLISH and he doesn't soak up as much as he does on basketball plays.

"Let's have a partner activity, class," The teacher says in ENGLISH, and Kagami does his best to comprehend it before he is left out.

Finally, the word 'partner' processed in his mind and he darts around looking for anybody vacant. He doesn't have much friends here in school, only those boys he plays with some time during dismissal, but he found them all paired with each other already.

"Taiga?" The teacher asks, "Still no partner yet?"

The simple questions are easy to understand, "Not yet," He murmurs.

"Then who else hasn't found a pair yet?"

A small, white hand was raised, and Kagami looks up from the crowd to see who owns it. The hand belonged to a petite girl with soft brown locks reaching her back. Her eyes were also as soft and as blue as the skies.

"Well, why don't you pair with Taiga then, Alice?" Ah, so that's her name.

Alice nods, strands of hair bouncing with her head, and she trots over to him. Kagami watches her with slight awe, seeing her every step somewhat defy gravity, and her form gracefully moving in sync with each other.

Kagami doesn't understand it though. All girls are like that.

"Hello," She says, American accent present in her voice.

Kagami looks up from the desk and replies, "Hey,"

She sits down beside him, movements still in slow motion, and Kagami couldn't help but wonder if she's just doing it to impress him.

Himuro once said that girls like to show off their grace and movements to boys to make themselves appear better. Boys often fall for it, but since Kagami now knows the trick, he won't fall for it that easily.

But something about her casual smile and innocent eyes tells him that it's not mere acting.

"Taiga," She starts, pushing the blank paper on the desk towards him, "You should start,"

He blinked, before remembering the instructions of the teacher during his thinking time. Draw your hobby.

"Okay then," He agrees and takes out a pencil, "No peeking, okay?"

Alice pouts a bit, "No fair! We're a pair!"

Kagami blinks again, the word 'pair' resounding in his mind for a while before he removed his hand from the paper, "Okay. But you should show me yours too!"

"Okay,"

A couple of minutes later, Kagami held up his masterpiece to Alice's face, grinning proudly. Alice stared at the paper for a while, cerulean eyes trying to comprehend the colorful scribbles on it.

"You... Like fishing?" She asked.

Kagami knew the word fishing anywhere, since his dad used to force him to join the outings, so he reacted, "No! It's basketball!"

Alice squeaked in surprise, "I see, I'm sorry,"

It was now Kagami's turn to pout, placing his work on the table beside him. Sure, he wasn't the best artist out there, but how can one mistake that orange basketball on the drawing as a fish? It was perfectly round for god's sake!

"What about your hobby?" He asked, almost challenging.

Alice smiled at him and started her work. He watched her from the sidelines, eyes fixated on her nimble fingers as they traced lines across the paper.

And now that he noticed it, her complexion was almost as pale as the paper beneath her arm.

"I like dancing," She said absentmindedly and she smiled as well.

Kagami looked at her focused expression, "What kind of dance?"

"Ballet,"

Oh.

He nodded slowly and then tried to recall what his mom and him watched way before. Ballet was gentle and soft, almost putting him to sleep with their fluid-like movements, but he also was ingtrueed with such moves.

Sometimes, he'd catch Himuro's basketball style being as elegant as those dancers.

"It suits you,"

Alice's wide blue eyes stared at him, mouth slightly agape, "Really?" She asked.

Kagami moved back, taken back with what he just said. He didn't mean to say it out loud. Still, he managed to nod through his embarassment, "Y-yeah...?"

Despite the unsure tone in Kagami's voice, Alice gave a pleasing laugh, sounding just like harps in his ears as she replied, "Thank you,"

Kagami doesn't know why, but even her lips seems to move gracefully.

**. **

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Taiga Kagami 02

**Author's note:**

New updates~!

This story was originally posted by me in Wattpad.

( user/MyAce_ofHearts)

* * *

**Taiga Kagami 02**

**.**

**.**

**What's your type of girl?**

**Kagami: Eh...!? A-an elegant woma... person, I guess.**

**(From Kuroko no Basuke Characters' Bible)**

**.**

**.**

Alice had never watched a basketball game before. She was always cooped up in her house, doing chores, gardening, and having private tutors come in to teach her violin and dance lessons.

So right now, watching Taiga Kagami play against the kids 2 years older than him, was a spectacle to see.

She'd watch him glide across the field with a wide grin, pivoting past them, and then swiftly jumping for a dunk. Once he's done, he'll turn around, grin still present, and he'll say:

"Let's have another!"

After a couple of rounds, the kids left with a satisfied look on their faces. Turns out that even if Kagami had such fiery spirit, it was still too far from the kids' experience in the game.

"Ah, I can't believe I lost," Says Kagami in Japanese, kicking the asphalt, and Alice swears she could understand what he just said.

Her gaze must've gotten him back to reality and he gives a sheepish smile, "Sorry, did I make you wait long?"

"No. I enjoyed watching anyways," Then she hops down from the bench and walks over to him, attention on the basketball in his hands, "You were amazing!"

Kagami's smile widened, "Thanks, but it's still far from the others out there,"

She gives a playful giggle and holds out her arms, "Can I try?"

"Sure!" He gives her the basketball, which appeared much larger between her tiny hands.

Alice inspects it for a while and asks, "How do you shoot?"

Kagami walks over beside her and then does a form, telling her to copy it to the best of her abilities, and he swings his arms forward, wrist snapping, imaginary ball gliding in the air, "Try it,"

So she does.

It wasn't as impressive as she thought it would be. The ball flew into the air and bounced on the ground almost immediately, landing a couple of feet from her. Hell, it wasn't even close to half the distance between her and the net.

"You lacked power for the throw," He says, eyes fixed on the ball, "But your form was good,"

And he wasn't lying. Just like all the other days he observed her, she was always as light as a feather and as fluid as water. Her movements felt surreal when he sees her.

"I'm not for basketball anyways," She pouts.

"It doesn't mean you can't try," He retorts, arms crossed, "I thought so before too,"

Alice blinks and then laughs. Kagami just gave her a questioning look. She stops a moment later before placing her bag down.

"I'll show you my hobby then," She chimed, smile radiating, "Since you showed me yours,"

"Oh," Kagami says, blinking, before looking around, "But didn't you say we have to go home early?"

Alice stops and gives him a disbelieving look, "If you don't wanna see, then just say so!"

"N-no! I mean- it's just...! Getting late!" He stutters, arms out in defence, trying to shield himself from Alice's stern gaze that seemed too good to be true.

In the end, she sighed, "Okay," She takes her bag and started trotting away.

Kagami follows behind her nervously, watching her skip across the pavement, hair flowing freely in the breeze. He hears a soft tune radiating from her, probably the music she's into while prancing along.

Suddenly, she spins, arms in, fingers touching tip to tip, and she jumps slightly. Her eyes were closed, as if she was really in a performance, and she was smiling.

Kagami stops to watch her twirl again, this time with outstretched arms, one leg extending and then bending back to meet the ground. She flexes back, hands out to the sky, then she stands back up, bowing with a smile.

"Impressed?" She asks as she lifts her head.

"That was scary but cool at the same time," He replies.

"It's hardwork," She combs her hair with her fingers and looks out into the horizon, "Just like what you do,"

Kagami blinks, "We're not graceful like you,"

"Well, we're not tough like you either," Alice fixes her bag and then continues walking, Kagami trailing behind her.

"But it's cool, you know," He continues, grin spreading on his features, "It'll be so cool having those two together!"

Alice nods absentmindedly, "Yeah,"

Kagami didn't say anything after that. They walked home in silence then took opposite routes. Alice waves him goodbye and he does so as well. And as he walks back home alone, his mind flashes him a memory of having Alice's smile radiated by the orange sunset.

**. **

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Taiga Kagami 03

**Taiga Kagami 03**

**.**

**.**

**What's your type of girl?**

**Kagami: Eh...!? A-an elegant woma... person, I guess.**

**(From Kuroko no Basuke Characters' Bible)**

**.**

**.**

Taiga Kagami does not remember how long he's been friends with Alice. All he knows is that it started in 4th grade, and now it's been 2 years since he met her.

"Hello," She greets him early in the morning, passing by him in a fleeting motion before she sits down on the chair behind him.

"Hey," He turns back slightly, covering his mouth with a hand before whispering, "Did you get yesterday's homework?"

She nods, with hair longer than before, and it swooshes across the air with her motion. Kagami groans and slumps on his desk, probably because he didn't get it again.

Alice offers to tutor him about the topics he doesn't understand, and he's more than happy to agree. In return, she can tag along to watch him play basketball or show him her new dance.

She got to meet Tatsuya Himuro too, Kagami's not-blood related brother. He was the one who taught him Basketball. She doesn't have much chance to talk to him, but Kagami's descriptions of him make him seem nice.

"Hey, Taiga," She calls.

Red eyes met her cerulean ones with slight interest, "Yeah?"

"I have a performance this Saturday," She smiles, fidgeting with her fingers under the desk, "I was wondering if you'd like... Um.. To watch,"

Kagami blinked, "Saturday..." then realization dawned on him, "That's the next street ball game!"

Alice's smile faltered, "I see, I'm sorry for bothering you," with that, she turned to fix her bag.

Kagami wanted to say something but he can't seem to get the words out. So instead, he also turned to listen to the teacher.

Saturday slowly came, and Kagami notices that Alice became less talkative and she goes home earlier too. Still, he didn't hesitate to greet her and invite her for snacks. She agrees, but still, she became distant.

Right now, Kagami stood beside his teammates for the streetball game. He hears them talking about a new team with a really strong player, making him even more excited than before.

When the new team arrived, his red eyes widened, "T-Tatsuya...?"

Tatsuya Himuro smiled in return, "Hello, Taiga,"

With that, the streetball that will decide their victory started. Kagami and Himuro agreed to let this match be their final tie-breaker on their 98-98 games. The match was intense, but Kagami can't help but notice the way Himuro falters every now and then.

Then he found out why.

Himuro's shoulder was injured, courtesy of the white bandage that can be seen through the sleeves of his shirt.

It was the final seconds of the game, and Kagami was still in confusion as the ball was passed to him. He saw Himuro's disbelieving expression as he jumped to get a lay-up, but missed.

The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the match. Kagami was indifferent for some reason as his team muttered curses here and there. Himuro was glaring at him, raising his hand to call him over.

Once out of sight from the rest of the people, a swift pain on the cheek made Kagami stumble back into the brick wall. He looks up, seeing Himuro's blazing eyes, hands curled up in fists.

"Bastard! How could you miss on purpose?!" He yelled in Japanese.

Kagami looks away, "You were injured..."

"That doesn't mean you could go easy on me! I don't need your pity!"

"But-"

"That's it!" Himuro hissed, pulling out his necklace and showing it to him, "Next match, we'll bet on our rings! If you win, I won't be your brother anymore, and if I win, I won't play against you anymore,"

Kagami jumped on his feet, about to retort, but Himuro was already walking away. In the end, he didn't have to courage to call him anymore. He just stood there, wondering why the bets became so unfair.

Kagami bit his lip and started walking opposite the direction where Himuro went. He didn't have to look up to know where he was going since he was already familiar with the place. But something he heard made him look up.

Classical music.

The ones that Alice likes!

"Her performance!" He clicked his tongue and sped across the road, into the small auditorium's doors and through the crowd of people inside.

There, he sees Alice in the most beautiful form she had. She was on her tiptoes, one leg raised up, and her arms outstretched. The light from the spotlights up above made the sparkling pink tutu she was wearing seem brighter and she, herself, looked angelic.

He felt his jaw dropped when she spun around, forming into a crouch, and then the lights went off. The crowd goes wild and they clapped and stood.

He was too late, the performance is over.

He watches begrudgingly as the crowd left one by one, sitting by the back row, waiting. And when everyone was gone, that's when he sees Alice.

"Alice!" He calls, running over to her.

Alice was surprised to see him, "Taiga? I... I thought you had a game..." At that line, she looks down.

Kagami notices it and looks down as well, "It was over, so I thought I'd watch your performance," Then he rubs the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "But I guess it was over too,"

Alice nods, "I see..."

"Sorry," Kagami sits down by the seat beside him and burries his head in his hands, "I made Tatsuya mad..."

She sits beside him and pats his back. Instead of saying something, she just stays that way. Kagami sighs and looks at her, "Did... Did I make you mad too?"

Alice was taken back. But then again, he has always been this pure, "No," She replies and bites her lip, "Just a bit sad... But I know I'll make you mad..."

"What? No... You don't.."

Alice looks at him straight in the eyes and holds his hand, "We're moving to Germany tomorrow,"

Kagami's eyes widened, lips parted, before he launches at her, "No! Why do you have to?!"

"I'm sorry, but my dad's work just moved there," She closes her eyes and rubs it, trying to keep the welling tears from spilling, "I know I should've said so earlier but... I didn't want to make you worry and-"

A sob escapes her lips, and then a whimper, and now a choked sound as she tried to cover her face with her hands, "I don't really... Want to leave Taiga!"

Kagami clenches his fist before he wraps them around her, feeling her lithe body tense under him and then relaxing. That's where she starts crying, while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

The last thing he could remember was the fresh scent of her hair.

Alice left for Gemany.

Two years later, Kagami moves in to Japan. And whenever he passes by the park, he could smell the forest scent- something that was very close to Alice's. The winds would blow the wildflowers to and fro, making them dance, and from the back of his head, he could remember her subtle yet graceful movements as she did her ballet.

She was indeed elegant. A true lady.

And he smiles fondly at the memory

**. **

**.**

**FIN [For Kagami's part]**


	4. Taiga Kagami EXTRA

**Taiga Kagami EXTRA******

**.****  
****.**

Kuroko looks at Kagami as they passed by the park, "Why are you smiling Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, no... I just smelled something really nice," Kagami replies.

"The forest air?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, as expected, you really are from the wild,"

"No! It just reminds me of someone..."

Kuroko stares at him with a disgusted look, "You're sounding like a creep,"

"No i'm not!"

"Then who does it remind you of?"

Kagami hesitates before looking away and muttering something under his breath.

"What?" Kuroko moves in closer.

Kagami says something inaudible again.

"Louder please,"

"It's Alice, okay?!"

Kuroko gasps, "A girl? The more you're a creep,"

"Damnit Kuroko...!"  
**  
****.****  
****.******

**XD**


	5. Midorima Shintarou 01

**Midorima Shintarou 01**

**.**

**.**

**What's your type of girl?**

**Midorima: Older (nanodayo).**

**[based on Kuroko no Basuke Character's Bible]**

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou was 11 when he first saw her. Or more precisely, when he first fell ON her.

He was in the park, swinging alone in the swings with a book in hand. He adjusted his glasses, squinting to reread the passage again in hopes of understanding it, but failing. The medical terms were all too complex to understand.

His father had given him the book for his last birthday, telling him that he'll find it interesting in the future. But how can he find it interesting when even until now he doesn't like it?

At the corner of his eyes, he sees the silhouette of somebody round the corner. Then followed by more.

He sighed.

Why can't they just stop bothering him? Just because he doesn't tell them to his parents doesn't mean that they can do what they want already.

Besides, he hasn't done anything wrong to them, has he?

"Oi, Shintarou!" A hand quickly shot up and grabbed the book from his hands, raising it above his head, "Readin' again?"

"It's better than getting into trouble like you," He retorted, standing up from the swing and facing the group of kids.

They've been bullying him since he became rank one in the class. Midorima remembers a friend saying that when you're on top, nobody goes against you or pesters you. But why is it like this for him?

"Acting tough? Where's your army?" The leader snickered, keeping the book behind his back, "Books won't help ya!"

Midorima wanted to agree with those words but he couldn't. He shouldn't. He'll remain as studious as he is.

"Give me back my book," He chose to say instead, green eyes glaring through his glasses, a hand already extended towards them.

Of course, he didn't expect them to give it back easily, but what they did was far from what he had thought. With a swift motion, he saw the book fly overhead, past him, and he turned to follow the motion.

The book lands in the branches of a tree, half open, and stuck. Midorima turns to yell, but the kids were already scattering away, sticking their tongue out at him.

He grits his teeth, fists clenched, and then stomps over to the impossibly huge tree. He has never engaged in physical activities before, but maybe just for today he can make an exception.

He slowly placed a hand on the tree, one foot up on the bark, then he pushes himself up. He carefully grabs a nearby branch, cautiously, and then climbs up again. He was sure he was making steady progress, and that the ground was some feet away from him, but then, his other foot slipped and his hand didn't manage to hold onto the branches in time.

Midorima clenched his eyes shut, hoping that the fall wasn't going to be hard (he never fell before, both metaphorically and litterally), but instead, he lands on two arms.

"Wew, that was close," Came a girl's voice, and he dares open his eyes to find purple ones staring back at him.

Midorima pushes himself away, landing on the ground and readjusting his glasses to hide his blush, "I didn't ask for help!"

"Well, I didn't offer did I? I was just passing by and saw the trouble you got yourself into with those kids," She chimes back and peeks at him.

"I did not get in trouble!" He retorts.

"Sure you did," She smiles and then looks up, "Anyways, want me to get that book for you?"

"W-wha-? No, I can-" But before he could continue, the girl already leapt up on the tree trunk and started climbing up, swiftly and quickly.

He stares at her back for a while, slightly in awe, before instincts kick in and he catches the oncoming book. He gets it successfully and the girl lands infront of him.

"Well, what will you say?" She asks, smirk in place.

Midorima huffs and grasps the book tighter, "I could've done it myself!"

"You're welcome!"

That's when Midorima finally notices the girl's appearance. She had shoulder-length orange hair and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with floral patterns and a knee-high denim shorts with rubber shoes. She was taller than him too, probably older, and her smile was unwavering.

Then she takes a peek at the title of the book, "'Medical Reference'? Woah, that's pretty advance..."

He didn't know why, but he replied, "It's from my dad,"

"You're dad's a doctor?" She steps closer, inspecting the book on his arms.

"Y-yeah..." He looked down at the book.

"Oh, cool..." Her voice seemed to lower an octave for a second and Midorima looks up to see what was wrong.

A frown was on her face for a second before she smiled again. She reaches out and ruffles his hair, making him stagger a step back with a small blush, "Well, gotta go Midori-kun!" She says in a sing-song voice.

He flinches at the name, "H-how'd you know my name?!"

"E-eh? Really? That's your name? I was just making reference on your hair color," She tilts her head to the side and Midorima blushes even more.

"It's Midorima Shintarou!"

She gives another smile, this time gentler, "I'm Hanami, nice to meet you Shinta-kun,"

He stares at her for a while and looks away. Seeing no signs of welcome from the green-haired boy, she grins and waves.

"Anyways, gotta go!" Hanami chimes and leaves.

Midorima stands there, watching her back again, before he turns and readjusts his glasses. He takes a look at the book and a sub-conscious smile forms on his face.

**. **

**. **

**TBC**


	6. Midorima Shintarou 02

**Midorima Shintarou 02**

**. **

**. **

**What's your type of girl?**

**Midorima: Older (nanodayo).**

**[based on Kuroko no Basuke Character's Bible] **

**. **

**.**

* * *

Ever since that encounter, Midorima had made it a sub-conscious habit to pass by the park every after school.

If there were no signs of the bullies, he'd sit on the swing and hold his book on his lap, staring at the only tree in the park. If he'd catch even the slightest glimpse of those kids or hear their voices, he'd hide behind said tree and continue waiting.

It wasn't that he was scared of them or anything. He just wants to stay out of trouble and to make sure he doesn't make a fool out of himself infront of THAT girl again.

Speaking of that girl, it's been a week and she hadn't shown up. He was putting his hopes too high, which was rare for him to do, considering that it was the first time he saw someone like her in the neighborhood. He have already stayed here for a good 11 years, and he knows the faces here.

Meaning, she's new here.

"Shinta-kun?" Came that voice.

He cranes his neck up, seeing the familiar purple eyes look down on his crouched form, "Hanami..." He says.

"That's Hanami-san to you!" She retorts, skipping out of her place beside the tree and facing him with both hands on her hips, "I'm 13 and I'm guessing you're less than that!"

"I'm 11," Midorima muttered in reply. He stood up and dusted his pants, book clenched in his arms as he said, "What are you doing here?"

He tried to make it sound casual but she gave a fake surprised look, mouth in a wide 'O', "Am I not allowed to?"

"No, I meant..." Wow, she's more of a headache than he thought. He pressed his brows together, pouting, "You're... Not from here, are you?"

Hanami nods, orange hair bouncing back and forth, "I came here two weeks ago from Shikoku,"

"That's far," He comments.

She hummed and then peeks at the book, "Still reading that?"

"Ah, y-yeah..." That was half a lie. He's just half scanning it and half reading it, "Don't wanna put it to waste,"

She giggles and reaches out to ruffle his hair, "Ah! Glassed-guys are all so smart nowadays!"

He pulls back with a slightly annoyed expression before looking at the swings, "You... Study, where?"

"That school near the river bank. Just across the bridge," She replies and then eyes on him, "And you?"

"Near the train station,"

"Ah! That private school? Oh wow, so you're rich too, huh?" She grins and he shakes his head furiously.

Seriously, can this girl get any more weirder?

"Ne, Shinta-kun," She says, making him flinch at the nickname, "Wanna go to the nursery?"

"W-wha-?"

"The nursery! There's bunnies there!"

He sweatdrops at her rather childish behavior. Despite being two years older than him, it was still awkward having her put on a kid's smile. But still, he nods at the suggestion.

The nursery wasn't that far, and they arrived there in a couple of minutes. And just as Hanami had said, there were rabbits everywhere.

He wasn't sure if he had to be happy about the fact that they were being well taken cared of or freaked out by the way their beady eyes suddenly landed on him.

"Kaa-san!" Hanami called and a tall woman with flowing orange hair and green eyes approached them.

"Ah, welcome back, Hana," Her mother greets and looks at Midorima, "A friend?"

"Yep! This is Shinta-kun!"

Midorima bows out of habit and corrects his name in the process, "I'm Midorima Shintarou. Pleased to meet you,"

"Oh, how polite," She giggles and then motions for the wide room, "Why don't you go give him a tour?"

"Certainly!"

The tour of the small nursery didn't take long. There was the play area, feeding area, bathing area, sleep area, litter area and of course, the breeding area. That's where two bunnies become 6 or more, according to Hanami.

She also introduced him to all 18 rabbits, which he finds disturbing because how can she remember their names when they all look the same?

"Here, a new bunny," She says one particular afternoon, a week after his first visit, and adds, "You'll be taking care of her from now on!"

"M-me?" He asks in disbelief, staring at the brown bunny in his arms with beady black eyes, "A girl bunny?"

"Yep!" She pulls out another bunny from the box, this time a white one with red eyes, "And this is mine, the guy bunny! Let's take care good of them!"

Midorima hesitates but nods.

"So, what'll you name her?" She asks, smiling as she petted the bunny.

He bites his lip and looks at the rabbit in her arms, "W-what about you?"

Hanami's smile became wider and he suddenly regrets asking. She puts it up to his face and announces proudly, "Pyontarou!"

"P-pyou- what?" He stutters out, blush evident on his cheeks.

"Pyontarou! The bunny Shinta-kun!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It does to me," She huffs proudly and cuddles the small animal.

Midorima stares at his little bunny before stating in a low voice, "Then this will be Pyonami,"

"Huh?"

"Pyonami is bunny you," He mutters, looking away to avoid Hanami's sparkling smile.

She squeals in delight and then pulls him over to the floor mat, placing both bunnies down and then ruffling his hair. Midorima doesn't say anything, since he sort off got used to her compulsive actions, and instead crosses his arms.

"Pyontaro and Pyonami will be best friends, right?" She asks, eyeing on him with a hopeful expression, "Like us?"

He doesn't let her see the surprise in his eyes. Hanami considered him a best friend, despite him being so grumpy all the time. Midorima didn't know how to classify someone like her because he wasn't so sure about her being an older sister figure. So hearing her words of friendship gave him the slight confidence he needed.

He nods with a small, fleeting smile, "Yeah,"

**. **

**. **

**.**

**TBC**

**. **

**. **

.

Author's note:

Okay, so I'm having a hard time with Midorima's part cuz I can't portray him that well yet. But anyways, I was still able to show his tsundere-ness right?

Also, the thing about Hanami's family having a bunny nursery for a job was really out of the blue ne? I've seen a lot of photos showing Midorima as a bunny, so I just came up with this! XD

I also love the nickname I gave Midorima! Beside 'Shin-chan', we now have: 'Shinta-kun'! (Shinta-chan works too XD)

Oh, and about the names of their bunnies. There was this comic strip I read about Midorima having a large stuffed rabbit as a lucky item and he named it 'Pyontarou' (play of the words 'Pyon' and 'Shintarou'). Takao was laughing the whole time too. (Aww~ /)

So yeah, I used that as the bunny's name and 'Pyonami' is also a play of words from 'Pyon' and 'Hanami'.

I hope the story is okay!

Honestly, I'm planning to make 3 parts + an extra for each character, but maybe Midorima's will take more cuz my pace is so slow for their relationship.

Anyways, thank you for reading and please do LIKE, COMMENT and SHARE!

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir

(MA_oH)


	7. Midorima Shintarou 03

**Midorima Shintarou 03**

**. **

**. **

**What's your type of girl?**

**Midorima: Older (nanodayo).**

**[based on Kuroko no Basuke Character's Bible] **

**. **

**.**

* * *

Midorima's never been the one to say stuffs out loud, especially if it involves his personal emotions and whatnots. That's why when a certain question from Hanami came, he was as sensitive as ever.

"Do you like hanging out with me?" She asked while petting the rabbit on her lap.

His green eyes flicked to her purple ones, trying to see if there was any jokes hidden in her words, but found none. He looked down at the rabbit he was holding and said, "Why do you ask?"

She looked up thoughtfully, "Because I noticed that you don't hang out with those at your school,"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh c'mon, Shinta-kun!" She whined and gave him he famous puppy-eyed pout, "It is for me, since I'm concerned with your being tsundere!"

He nearly jumped up, but managed to still remain seated, "W-what?! Who said I'm a tsundere?!"

"I did."

Midorima glared at Hanami through his glasses, but no matter how long he did so, she was still unfazed by that look. She seems to have gotten used to it to the point of laughing in his face whenever he does it.

"I'm not," He retorted with a voice that somehow says that it was the last word.

But being as stubborn as she is, Hanami crossed her arms and said, "You are. That's why you should tell me,"

"T-tell you what?"

"Are they still bullying you?" Her eyes became stern, something which was rare for him to see.

He looked down sub-consciously and then shook his head, "Not that much,"

"Then they still do!" She exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"That's why I make it a habit to come here after school," Midorima stated absentmindedly.

Hanami stared at him, wondering if she heard wrong. Midorima slowly realized what he said, turning a thousand shades of red before stuttering out, "I- I mean... For the rabbit! For Pyonami!"

She giggled and then reached out to pet Pyonami in his arms, smiling softly, "He's a nice tsundere owner, isn't he?"

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Well," She huffed and then returned to the stern look she had a while ago, "You should try making friends with your classmates."

"I don't have to. I don't need more nuisance."

Hanami stared at him, stern look slipping away, "So I'm a nuisance?"

"I didn't say you were,"

"You totally referred to me as a nuisance indirectly,"

"I did not," He sighed and placed the rabbit down, "I don't consider you as a nuisance,"

"Then what am I to you?"

When will she ever stop asking those touchy questions? It's not like he doesn't want to answer them. It's just that he doesn't know how to.

"I... Don't know..." He whispered, before looking to meet her eyes, "What about me? What am I to you?"

"My first friend in this place."

Well that caught him off guard, "R-really..?"

Hanami nodded as a smile graced her features, a sincere and honest smile that he also rarely sees, "Yeah. Even until now you're my only friend,"

She rubs the back of her head sheepishly and he takes it as a sign for her to explain. She lowered her gaze a bit and adds, "I'm not a people person that's why it's hard for me to make friends. Plus, I'm a whacko too,"

"Not a people person?" He snorts disbelievingly, "A whacko, I believe. But you not a people person? No way,"

"It's the truth," She sighs and then fidgets with her fingers, "I know I'm selfish, but it's fine if you're my only friend."

Midorima bites his lip. The tense atmosphere came up and somehow, all the rabbits around them were silently staring at the two. He didn't like this air one bit.

"You..." He starts, earning her look, before he gathered up all his courage and continued, "I like hanging out with you. You're not a nuisance. You're also someone I can consider a close friend. And I'm not a tsundere."

Hanami's smile returned, this time the goofy and cheeky one, before she suddenly glomped him, "Thank you, Shinta-kuuuuun!"

Instead of fighting back, he let her hold him like that for a few minutes. Hanami smiled through his mop of green hair and giggled.

"You really are a tsundere,"

**. **

**.**

**TBC **

* * *

**. **

**.**

**A/N::**

Sorry for late update!

Hahaha. Not yet finished? Yeah, that means Midorima's part will be extended! More love to lil' green Tsundere~!

Like and comment guys!

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir

(MA_oH)


	8. Midorima Shintarou 04

**Midorima Shintarou 04**

**. **

**.**

**What's your type of girl?**

**Midorima: Older (nanodayo).**

**[based on Kuroko no Basuke Character's Bible]**

**. **

**.**

* * *

Two months flew by again, and this time it was a hell of a lot faster than before. Hanami pressumed it was one of those sayings that older people say.

"Time sure does fly fast when you're enjoying yourself, huh?" She said to herself as she set her bag down on the nearby bench.

She looked back, expecting for a certain Midorima Shintarou to comment on the sudden wise words from her mouth, but found none. She sees her shadow instead, frozen and lonely.

Hanami sighed. It's been a week that Midorima hadn't talked to her nor visited the nursery. Pyonami is getting lonely already, and so is she. She tried waiting for him at the usual place in the park, but he didn't pass by at all.

It was either he was avoiding her on purpose, or he's not around for a while.

Still, Hanami found ways of entertaining herself, like teaching Pyonami and Pyontarou to turn around in circles; how to make Mathematics seem easy; making the science experiments end with a bang; and the such.

She stretched her back and then retrieved her bag again. She'd be wasting her time if she just stood here, waiting for someone who won't show up.

"Hanami,"

The sudden call of her name made her turn around almost immediately, expecting him again, but finds someone else.

"Yuuko," She says, somewhat disappointedly.

Yuuko, a new friend, waves at her, unaware of the dismayed expression on Hanami's face, and then looks around the park, "Waiting for somebody?"

"No. Just resting," She replied and then walks over to the other girl, "Wanna walk together?"

"Yeah,"

Yuuko lived just a few blocks away from hers, that's why she always passes by the nursery. Hanami saw her once, twice and a couple of other times, and when that cleaning duty came up in the class, she found out that Yuuko was a classmate then.

The moment Hanami's-house-slash nursery came to view, a speck of green also greeted her.

Midorima sat by the doorway with the bunny on hand, obviously waiting for her. Green eyes met her purple ones and she managed to break a smile.

"Who's that?" Asked Yuuko.

"A friend," Hanami pulled up her bag and faced her, "Well, that means I have to go. See ya tomorrow,"

Yuuko nodded, "You too," Then she went off without another word.

Hanami pranced over to Midorima's side and couldn't help but remain smiling ear to ear, "Hi!"

"Hey," Midorima muttered.

His less enthusiastic reply made her smile falter and she sat down beside him, patting the rabbit in his arms, "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Just busy doing errands,"

"You're not the type to do errands without something in return." She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, "So what's it for?"

"Today," He stood up and faced her, biting his lip and then turning his head sligtly to hide his flustered face, "Just... Today,"

"I still don't get you!" She yelled back, also standing up to tower over him, "You've been avoiding me for two weeks just for today? How is that logical? Do you even know how long I waited everyday just to find out you're only coming today? You could've told me Shinta-kun! You're an idiot for that!"

Midorima took a step back in surprise, face contorted into something between disbelief and regret. The words seeped into his mind and he slowly lowered the rabbit down to the ground.

When he stood back up, he readjusted his glasses and said in a soft voice loud enough for her to hear, "Sorry. I should be going then,"

He turned and started walking away.

Hanami bit her lip, slight guilt coming through her systems, but her resolve was strong. Midorima was an idiot to her. He didn't even think about what she'd feel towards his actions.

With one last gruff of breath, she stormed into the house and slammed the door shut. The moment she faced the room, she was greeted by a sudden flash of lights and confetti, followed by a loud chorus.

"Happy Birthday, Hanami!"

Hanami blinked and then looked around. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons and on the wall was a large banner with her name on it. A table with a cake and party foods were on the center of the floor and below it were multi-colored gifts. Her parents were there, plus Yuuko, whom she thought went home already, and three of her classmates from her previous school.

"What- wait... It's today?"

"You forgot to change your calendar date yesterday," Her mom chuckled and went over to hug her, "You can be such a klutz sometimes,"

"Mom I-"

"Well, let's start the party!"

The music started playing and everyone cheered for her. Even her father, who was rarely around, came up to greet her. He approached her with a smile.

"Happy Birthday," He said and hugged her.

Hanami blinked away the tears forming in her eyes and hugged him back, "I thought you said we didn't have money to celebrate..."

"Ah," He pulled back and looked away, "Have you seen that Midorima kid at the doorway? He helped us out for the expenses. He should be here too-"

The moment Hanami heard those, she rushed out, tears already flowing freely from her eyes.

"I'm an idiot!" She screamed, biting her lip, "I'm a huge idiot!"

She rounded the corner and then caught sight of the familiar green hair across the street, "Shinta-kun!"

Midorima looked back, expression full of hope.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled despite the number of people around, "I'm the idiot! I'm sorry!"

Midorima smiled for a split second but suddenly his eyes widened and he yelled, "Hanami, don't-!"

But it was too late. A blinding white light came her way followed by a loud horn. Next thing she knew, everything went numb and she lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/n:**

OMG the drama! I can't believe I made Shinta-kun's part so DRAMATIC! TT^TT Imma soooo bad!

But anyways, I hope you like it! Next chapter is the final plus an EXTRA featuring Takao! XD (u know how I wuv TakaMido!)

Signing Out

~Reimei Jennoir

(MA_oH)


	9. Midorima Shintarou 05

**Author's note:**

Sorry for late update! Here's the conclusion for Midorima's part! Stay tuned to see his EXTRAS! ^^

Read and Review~

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou 05**

**. **

**.**

**What's your type of girl?**

**Midorima: Older (nanodayo).**

**[based on Kuroko no Basuke Character's Bible]**

**. **

**.**

* * *

"Hanami! Hanami!" Came the familiar voice of her mother, Akia, as she approached the accident site.

There was already a crowd of people plus some ambulance cars in the perimeter. Police officers taped the nearby posts and more prevented people from coming in.

"Hanami!" She screamed.

One officer looked and approached her, notebook in hand, "Might you be her mother?"

"Yes! Yes, oh please, where's my darling Hanami?!" She looked around frantically, trying to pry the yellow tapes off.

"Calm down, maam,"

"How can I calm down?! Where is my daughter?!" She finally fell weak on her knees, staring at the officer disbelievingly, "Where? Please...!"

The father, Haruo, soon caught up to her, holding her shoulders tightly as he casted a stern yet worried look at the policeman, "What happened to Hanami?Where is she now?"

"I'm sorry. She got hit by a speeding car and now she's being brought to Rikawa Hospital. We won't know the scope of her wounds yet, but we will after they examine her,"

Another officer came up to escort them to a nearby vehicle where they will be taken to the hospital. Akia was shaking uncontrolably, trying to calm herself down by holding onto her husband's hand. She didn't want to cry. She doesn't want to lose faith and hope yet.

She remembers Hanami telling her one summer day, beneath the shade of the old oak tree in their old province, "I don't want to cry, because that means what I believe on is wrong."

Sure it sounded childish and selfish, but the words held a large piece of her heart.

Twenty minutes passed and they made it to the hospital, quickly rushing to the elevator the moment they found out which floor and room she was taken in.

When they rounded the corner, they saw Midorima sitting beside the door, head down in his arms.

"Midorima-kun," Akia whispered.

He looked up, eyes filled with fear, anxiety and pain. He looked almost as hurt as them as he replied, "Aunty.."

"Oh Midorima-kun," She knelt beside him and gathered him in her arms, "I'm so glad you're safe,"

"But Hanami..." He breathed out, close to crying but he managed not to as he burried his face in her shoulders, "Please... Let Hanami make it..."

"How bad is it?" Haruo asked.

"I don't know but... But..." Midorima bit his lip, pondering on which words to use until he spoke, "It was bad... It was just... It's my fault..."

"It's not. Don't say that. Hanami will be mad if you do,"

They said nothing after that. They just sat in anxious silence for a good thirty minutes until the door to the operating room opened. A man with dark green hair and stern cerulean eyes came out.

"Dad," Midorima called out, rushing towards the doctor and tugging on his coat, "How is she? How's Hanami?!"

The doctor, Midorima Suichi, closed his eyes and petted his son's head, "Don't worry. She made it,"

"Oh thank you," It was Hanami's mom that replied, hands covering her mouth as tears streamed down freely. She couldn't help it anymore. Hanami was safe.

"Sir, I really really am indebt to you..." Haruo bowed down, teeth clenched to prevent himself from crying as well.

"Don't mention it," Suichi managed a soft smile, "Shintarou called me just at the right time. Besides, she's a really precious friend of his, I pressume,"

Midorima pouted a bit and wiped the tears away, "Sh-she is... So will she be okay?"

Suichi went back to serious mode and sat down with them, his son by his side still holding on his coat.

"Is there... Anything wrong?" Akia finally asked, fearing the tense silence seep into them.

"I'll get straight to the point if you don't mind." Suichi looked at their faces as they nodded and he continued, "She made it, but she won't be for too long,"

Midorima widened his eyes. The parents did so as well, shock evident in their expressions.

"But you said, Dad! You'll do what you can to-"

"Shintarou, we did all we can," Suichi held his son's arm and rubbed it slightly to comfort the shaking boy, "But her body is just too fragile to withstand such impact."

"So you're telling me she... Has limited life already...?" Akia asked, obviously shaken as tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more.

"I know I want to say something comforting, but there's only a 20% chance of her making it till next month," Suichi explained with stern eyes, "Her heart failure is that severe,"

Akia immediately bursted into pained tears, letting herself be held by Haruo's arms as he nodded weakly, "Thank you for giving your all," He said.

Suichi shook his hand, "I also want to deeply apologize for not being able to fully help her,"

"You did your best, Sir,"

With that said, the parents were told to wait in the other room whilst the doctors inside fixed the machines on Hanami. The younger Midorima on the other hand, was furious and pained at the same time.

"It's my fault... I shouldn't have made things worse," He whispered with his head in his arms, "If I had gotten straight to the point... We wouldn't have to... She didn't have to..."

Suichi held his son tightly to his chest, "It's not your fault, Shintarou. Don't blame yourself,"

But just how could he not? If he just told Hanami why he was avoiding her the past few days, then she wouldn't have gotten mad at him. If he only told her it was for her birthday party, then she wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea.

If he didn't walk away that time, she didn't have to get hit like that.

The next few hours were spent waiting.

* * *

It was only till the afternoon of the next day that Hanami regained slight consiousness. But Midorima was at school that time. He only managed to visit her near dusk.

"Hanami..." He choked out, slight tears forming on his eyes as he approached the bed where said girl was sitting on.

"Crying doesn't suit you, Shinta-kun," She replied in a hoarse voice, smile in place.

Midorima could only choke back a sob as he wiped his face from tears, muttering a quick "Shut up!" in the process.

They didn't talk much after that. Midorima sat beside her bed reading, while Hanami busied herself with watching the ceilingfan move in medium speed. She would ask how school was, or how their bunnies are right now, and he would reply with short statements.

Later on, she went to sleep. Midorima left to start his homework.

* * *

A couple of days doing the same things, he thought of a change, and visited the nursery instead. He didn't have a chance to see Hanami's parents, even in the hospital after the talk. He wanted to see how they were doing, and ofcourse, to see how their Pyonami and Pyontarou were.

He was greeted by the familiar welcoming faces of Akia and Haruo, but he could see faint traces of something else.

"Midorima-kun," Akia started as she sat beside him.

He looks up from brushing the rabbit and wonders, "Yes...?"

"It seems that Hanami has to move to another hospital," She said, "I didn't have time to tell your father about it,"

"But there's only 2 weeks left..."

"The doctor there said he could prolong her life," Tears were starting to form in her eyes again, "You should know that we'll do anything to get Hanami back, Midorima-kun,"

Midorima bit his lip, "Will... You tell dad about it?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

* * *

At first, Suichi was against the idea of moving her fragile body to a far place, and even arguing that there really is nothing left but to wait. Akia and Haruo couldn't accept such words, and after a whole day's worth, Hanami was placed on a stretcher to a plane.

Suichi shook his head as he sat with his son, "I'm sorry I can't do anything to stop them."

Midorima and his dad were at the airport to see them off. Hanami looks pale, but she sat up and motioned for her green-haired friend.

"Here," She hands him a small orange box.

"W-what's this?" He slightly opens the lid to see a pair of furry material.

"They are rabbit's feet." She says, "I can't be here to protect you for long. These will protect you and give you good luck instead,"

Midorima lightly scoffs, "You need it more, Hanami,"

"My fate is already decided though, so there is nothing for me change," She lifts her arms to wrap around him and pulls him close, "But you... You've got tons of days of enjoy. Make the most out of them, Shinta-kun."

And then she breaks, tears flowing freely onto his shoulders as she hugs him tightly. She realizes her situation now, and it's that painful.

She was scared.

She was scared that she'll be gone already. That she has to leave alone.

That she won't be with Midorima anymore.

"I'll miss you... I'll miss you, Shinta-kun!" She sobbed.

Midorima held her tight and whispers, "...Me too," Then he slowly pushes her away, looking painfully at her sad eyes, "But you have to get better. I'll come visit you. Definitely,"

Hanami nods, "Promise me," She holds up her pinky and he takes it with his.

"Promise."

* * *

A few months after that, Suichi takes his son to the hospital where Hanami is at. Midorima brought the rabbit's feet with him, to show Hanami how he kept it still.

But the moment the two green-hairs stepped infront of the hospital, the parents met them with sad looks.

"Can we see Hanami?" Midorima asked immediately.

Akia forced on a smile, "I'm sorry. But we'll still take you there,"

They walked away, telling the two to follow them. It was away from the hospital, confusing the boy. But everything fell into place when they stopped infront of a gate.

"Where is this...?"

"A cemetery," Haruo answered, back faced away from them, "Hanami passed away 4 days ago."

Midorima Shintarou visited her only once until he transfered to Tokyo.

Still, he keeps the rabbit's feet with him.

Still, he holds onto the luck Hanami had bestowed on them for him.

Fate may be decided, but he will live all he can. For his sake, and for her who believed he could do so.

**FIN-**


End file.
